The present invention relates to an article containing box structure including an openable housing composed of two cover bodies, a base seat disposed in the housing and multiple receiving cartridges pivotally connected on the base seat for containing an article. The receiving seats can be rotated or inclined by different angles so as to show or take out the article received in the receiving seat. A handle is retractably connected to the cover bodies for a user to carry the box.